Sexting Leads to A Hot Night in A Hotel Room
by LovexEternity
Summary: Just read inside for the full summary. Rated M for Language & Sex!


**_Hey Guys! I'm now on writers block on my Petabeth story at the moment. So this idea came into my head, I hope you like it. I worked for four days getting this finished, although I skip Saturday since I didn't work on it that day! _**

**_Story Summary: Esme is bored, one day while cleaning the house. The Cullen Kids are out, and she decides to text Carlisle some very erotic texts. She tells him to meet her at an hotel. Where does this lead to? Oh yeah, hot sex in a hotel room! Rated M for Language and Sex. _**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does._

* * *

**Sexting Leads to A Hot Night in a Hotel Room**

It was just another day in Forks, Washington. Esme Cullen, the mother of the Cullen Clan was at home, busy cleaning the house while her husband, Dr. Carlisle Cullen was at the hospital, doing what he loves, saving people. Their children, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were all out hunting while their first, yet youngest son Edward were out spending time with his girlfriend, Bella Swan.

While Esme kept herself busy with cleaning the kitchen, she kept glancing at her phone. She was really bored, and missed her husband deeply. It has been a while since she and Carlisle had spent an intimate moment together. Biting her lip, Esme grabbed her phone and went straight to her messages, pressing "send text." She entered his phone number and typed her message, pressing send. It said:

_I miss you baby. ~Esme._

She bit her lip, and got back to work. As she continued cleaning the kitchen, an idea popped into her mind. Excitedly, Esme ran upstairs, vampire speed all the way to the bedroom she shared with Carlisle. She walked to her drawer and opened it, rummaging through her panties and bra, trying to find her lacy red bra with the matching underwear. She finally found it, and pulled it out with a smirk on her face. Esme's phone finally rang, letting her know she had received a text. Pressing "read text" on the screen, she grabbed it and read her husband's reply.

**I miss you too, love. I wish I was home with you. I love you. –Carlisle**

Esme shook her head, knowing that her husband had no idea what she meant. Pressing reply, she replied him back saying:

_Babe, I don't mean I miss you like that. I miss you, sexually. I wish you were here, with me in our bed. Your hand rubbing my wet pussy and fucking me hard with those talented fingers ;) ~Esme._

She grabbed an overnight bag, packing Carlisle's clothes, her red lingerie, red heels and pajamas just incase they plan to stay overnight and to keep up with their human appearance. Her phone rang once again, as Esme grabbed it along with her phone charger. Pressing read text, she smiled seductively, reading it.

**Ooh. I wish you were here on my desk, I will watch your face while I fucked you and I want you to suck on my hard cock. –Carlisle **

That made Esme getting turned on even more. After closing the overnight bag and grabbing her purse, she ran downstairs, walking into the kitchen. She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper to write the kids a note, just to let them know where their "mother" and "father" was at. It said:

_**Dear Kids.**_

_**Do not worry, Carlisle and I will be in Forks, just staying at a hotel. Don't ask, unless Alice, you know what I'm talking about. We might be home tomorrow. Keep the house cleaned, I better not come home and see this house messy. I love you guys, have a nice night.**_

_**~Esme.**_

Dropping the pen on top of the note, Esme walked outside grabbing her car keys from her purse. She opened the car door and slid in, putting the keys into the ignition. Turning on the car, she reversed out of the driveway, and slowly drove away from the Cullen house. She grabbed her phone plugging it into the charger and dialed Carlisle's work number. Pressing speakerphone, Esme continued driving, listening to the ringtone until she heard her husband's voice.

"Hello," Carlisle said.

"Hi dear. How is work going?" she replied trying to keep her composure.

"Hi Love. Ehh it's going good, although…I'm spending most of this time reading your naughty texts," He answered back, with a seductive tone in his voice.

"Oh good. Well, listen honey, but why don't you and I spend tonight alone after you work?" Esme asked with a seductive tone of her own, continuing. "We can stay overnight at the Forks Hotel."

"Good idea, I'll meet you in about an hour dear. I love you."

"I love you too."

She hung up and continued to drive. She wanted to surprise her husband tonight. With a thought, she drove all the way to the mall, humming to herself. As she reached the mall, she realized her son Edward and Bella were at the mall by seeing his Volvo. _Oh no what am I going to do? How can I get what I need without Edward or Bella seeing me, _she thought to herself. Parking the car at the far end of the parking lot, Esme parked the car, opened the door and got out. Closing the door, she put her purse over her arm and walked towards the mall. Making sure she didn't see Edward or Bella, Esme walked across the street straight into the Forks Sex Store. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked in looking around. A smirk was plastered on her face as she walked towards the skimpy outfits and looked around, finding what she was looking for. Esme grabbed a black bare midriff top that ended just below her breasts, with a string in the middle to tie it and a matching black skirt. Satisfied at her purchases, she walked towards the check in counter.

"Hi, how may I help you? Did you find everything okay?" The check-in girl asked.

"Yes, I did," Esme replied looking at the nametag. "Kelsey?"

"That's good," Kelsey answered ringing up the items. "Your total is $22.59."

Esme grabbed her wallet and opened it. Grabbing the credit card, she gave it to Kelsie and watched her slide the card through. Kelsey gave back the card and put the clothing inside a package.

"Have a good day," Kelsey said with a smile.

She smiled back and walked out, walking back to her car. Grabbing her keys from her purse, Esme unlocked her door and slid in putting her package on the passenger's seat. Putting her key into the ignition, she started up her car and reversed out of her stall, driving out of the parking lot. With a smile on her face, Esme's phone rang as it received a text from Alice. It read:

_**Have fun tonight. –Alice.**_

Shaking her head, she got to the hotel and turned into the parking lot. Parking her car, she shut it off with her keys and grabbed her purse, overnight bag and package. Esme opened the door and got out, closing the door behind her. She walked towards the entrance to the hotel, and smiled at every person that was passing her. As she got to the front desk, the front desk clerk looked up and smiled.

"Hello. My name is Maryann. How can I help you?" she asked.

"My name is Esme Cullen. Is there any rooms that are available?" Esme asked smiling back.

"Let me check," Maryann replied checking if any rooms are available on the computer. She smiled.

"Yes we do, room 305 is available."

Esme smiled as Maryann gave her a key. She thanked her and walked away, with a smile on her face. She grabbed her phone from her purse and texted Carlisle.

_Babe, I got the room. We are in room 305. See you in a bit. ~Esme._

She sent the text to him and pressed the up button of the elevator. She glanced sideways seeing a man looking at her with lust. Esme rolled her eyes and showed him her wedding ring.

"You see this, sir? I'm married. So fuck off." She said angrily.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Esme walked in and pressed the third floor, as the doors closed. The floor went up three floors and the doors opened. She walked out and looked for 305. She finally found it and opened the door, walking in leaving the door unlocked for Carlisle. Esme walked to the bedroom and smirked, grabbing her new outfit from her package and then soon after, opened the overnight bag and grabbed her red lacy bra and panties. She walked towards the bathroom, closed the door and changed out of her current outfit to her new outfit. As soon as she was finished, she opened the door and walked back out grabbing her purse, package and overnight bag and putting it on a nearby chair. Looking at the mirror by the chair, Esme felt very satisfied with her look and walked back to the bed, laying down in a seductive pose, while putting on her red heels. Now, all she had to do was to wait.

Meanwhile…

Carlisle just got off of work. He was excited to spend overnight in a hotel room, only him and his beautiful wife, Esme. No kids, nothing to interrupt them. He looked down and saw the growing bulge in his pants! It had been like that since his wife started to text him very naughty stuff, while he was in his office.

He left the hospital, saying goodbye to the other doctors and nurses. Walking out, he headed straight for his car, and unlocked the door, opening it. Carlisle slid in and had put the keys into the ignition. Starting the car up, he buckled his seatbelt and reversed out of the parking stall and drove out of the parking lot. He drove to the hotel and parked the car, next to his wife's. He grabbed his phone and texted Esme:

**I'm at the hotel; see you in a few, hottie. – Carlisle.**

He sent the text and walked to the hotel, putting the phone in his pocket. Walking into the lobby, Maryann looked at him and smiled.

"Are you Dr. Cullen?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. Why?" He replied back.

"Your wife is upstairs, in room 305. Have a nice stay." She said with a smile.

Carlisle nodded and walked to the elevator. Pressing the arrow button, his phone beeped, letting him know he had received a message. He immediately grabbed his phone pressing read text. It was from Esme. It said:

_And I can't wait to see you, sexy beast ;) ~Esme._

The elevator finally opened, and he stepped inside pressing the third floor button. As the elevator stopped at the third floor, the doors opened. Carlisle walked out, looking around for room 305. He spotted the room. With a smirk, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," His beautiful wife said.

Carlisle opened the door, and walked in closing the door after him. He turned around and walked to the bedroom. As soon as he got there, he gasped. Esme was on the bed in a sexy pose, looking at him seductively. He felt a little tightening in his pants, as she got off the bed, walking towards him.

"You like what you see?" She asked seductively.

"Very. You're so sexy." Carlisle replied.

Esme grabbed him by his collar, pulling him closer. She kissed him passionately, as he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, sliding his hands down to her ass. Squeezing her butt cheeks, Esme moaned into the kiss. Pulling away, she looked at him biting her lip. She pushed him against as the wall, and kissed him once again, grinding her body against his. Feeling his hard erection, her hands went to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. He groaned at her sudden movement, feeling him getting harder. She finally finished and slid off his shirt, caressing his body. His arms were wrapped around her body, once again as his hands travelled underneath her skirt. Reaching her center, Carlisle started stroking her center through her lacy panties. She pulled away as a moan escaped her lips.

"Oh. Oh yes, Carlisle." She cried.

"Esme, baby, you are so wet for me." He replied, with a husky tone in his voice.

He leaned in and kissed her again. Together, they walked towards the bed, his hand still under her skirt stroking her. Carlisle deepened the kiss, as she bit his bottom lip giving her full access to his mouth. Their tongues battled as they continued, moans escaping from each other's lips. Esme's back had hit the bed, as he climbed on top, hovering over her, lips still attached. His hand left her covered flesh and travelled up her body to the string on her top. He untied the string, pulling away from the kiss and opened her top, revealing her lacy red bra. She laid there, watching him with lust and desire in her eyes. Sliding the top off her arms, she threw it across the room where it landed on top of his shirt. With lust in his own eyes, his hands travelled down to her skirt, hooking his thumbs on the sides, and pulled it down. Seeing his lovely wife in nothing but a lacy red bra, panties, and heels, he growled and kissed her again, deeply. She pulled away, and asked him with a whisper:

"Should I keep these heels on?"

"Keep them on. You look so fucking sexy," He whispered back, lips locked with hers.

Esme's hands roamed Carlisle's body as they continued to kiss, caressing him until it reached his pants. He pulled away, and started kissing her neck, sucking on the bite mark he had given her, years ago. She moaned, as she unbuckled his belt, unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. She pushed it down and wrapped her legs around him pushing it down with her heels. As soon as it reached his ankles, Carlisle did his best to get it off but it was no use. He stopped kissing her neck, and sat up kicking off his pants. Esme giggled as she realized he still had his shoes on, and he got up. He untied both of his shoes and took them off, including his socks and grabbed his pants, throwing it across the room. He climbed on the bed, hovering over Esme once again and kissed her, her legs wrapping around his waist again. As they kissed, she flipped them over so she could be on top. Pulling away, she smirked at him, her eyes still fueled with desire and lust and her hands travelled behind her and unhooked her bra. She pulled the bra down her arms and threw it against the side of the bed. Carlisle looked at her and growled as he attacked her breast, sucking on her nipple as his other hand gave her other breast equal attention. She moaned, her head arching back. Her hands travelled down to his boxers, thumbs hooked onto each side and pulled them down, revealing his hard erection. Esme licked her lips as Carlisle looked up at her and grinned at her, kissing her. She wrapped an arm around his neck as the other hand went down, gripping his shaft. A hiss escaped his throat as she massaged it, her hand going up and down. She looked at him. His eyes were closed, as he moaned. It was a beautiful sight.

"Oh yes! YES! Fuck, Esme. So fucking good."

She grinned up at him and leaned down taking him in her mouth. She licked the tip with her tongue as a hiss escaped him. Esme continued what she was doing and took him all the way in her mouth. She moved forwards and backwards, as she heard more screams and moans coming from Carlisle. She looked at him through her lashes and lifted her head, kissing him passionately. He deepened the kiss, and hooked his thumbs on the sides of her panties, pulling it down. Leaving her panties on the bed beside them, his hands travelled up her legs and to her inner thigh, and touched her heated center. He stroked her roughly as she groaned into the kiss, making him surprise her as he slid in a finger. She gasped, pulling away from the kiss and whimpered. He started thrusting in and out of her, making her arm wrap around his neck, her fingers grabbing his hair. She felt herself getting close as Carlisle slid in another finger.

"Fuck, baby. Carlisle, that's feels so fucking good." Esme cried.

"Oh baby. Come on my fingers baby," He replied, thrusting in and out of her more.

She felt herself tighten around his fingers, as a wave of orgasm rolled over inside her. She came all over his fingers. He slid them out, brought them up to his mouth and started licking his own fingers, then leaned down between Esme's legs and licked her cum off. She moaned as she arched her back.

"Mmm. Fuck, I need you. Please." She whimpered.

"No problem babe," Carlisle replied with a groan.

Esme sat up with a seductive smile on her face as he lay down on the bed. She straddled his positioning herself besides his erection. Gripping him, she lowered herself onto him and they suddenly moaned together. She started riding him, as he sat up and kissed him on the lips. They kissed passionately, moaning in satisfaction. He flipped them over, lips still on each other as he started thrusting in and out of her. Esme arched her back, meeting his hips, and moaned. He picked up the pace going in and out of her, while she moaned and screamed.

"Shit, Carlisle. I'm going to come. I'm so close."

"Come for me. Come for me Esme."

Suddenly, he stopped. He pulled out of her as she looked at him confused.

"What are you doing, love?" She asked intrigued.

"Turn around. I have an idea. But first, do you want it nice and slow or do you want a hard and rough fuck?" He replied with lust in his eyes.

"Ooh you bad boy. Of course, I want a nice but rough and hard fuck."

She turned around on all fours, and he slid right into her center. Esme groaned gripping the sheets as an animalistic growl escaped her lips. He thrusted in and out of her hard and fast, knowing what she wanted. He smacked her ass, and picked up the pace, hands grabbing onto her hips, going fast with a steady rhythm. She growled, putting her hand between her legs and rubbed herself, cupping his balls in the process. Carlisle groaned as he continued, and an orgasm wave had hit him. He filled inside her deliciously. Esme came soon after and lay down, as he slid out of her. She turned over and looked at Carlisle with a satisfied smile. He leaned down kissing her softly.

"I love you, darling," He said with a satisfied smile of his own.

"I love you too," She replied kissing him again.

Carlisle lay down next to her, admiring her beauty. They spent their night, snuggling up to each other under the covers until dawn, only them in the room enjoying each other's company!

* * *

**_So what do you think guys? Remember what to do, read and review. K thanks, bye! :3_**

**_P.S. And what do you think of my new pen name? EsmeJoyCullen-Drescher? Like it, dislike it? I blended in my two favorite actresses in that. LOL_**


End file.
